Redemption
by BlueMenace
Summary: [OC included] Jonin Areku Idokuren has had enough of being kind, she wants to make this world a better place through her fists. No matter what the cost is...
1. Chapter 1

[AN: This is an old story that I wrote a while back, I found it and I decided I'm going to try to finish it...]

Some people look at this world only as a place of death, a place where peace will never be accomplished, a place of only anger and pain. Some people look at this world as a place where peace can be accomplished if we all work as one,giving and caring for each-other. I believe that peace can only be accomplished through fear. That the only way we can get people to do what we want is by frightening them into it. That is what I believe.

My name is Areku Idōkurēn,

And this is my story.

~~~

It all started about one year ago, six months before the Fourth Shinobi World-War. I was 19, a young Jonin from the Land of Stone . My hair was short, it went to my shoulders, and it was curly. Very, very curly. It was a dark, dark-red, so dark-red, that some people believed it to be purple. But it was not purple. It was red. My eyes were a nice turquoise colour, and I was fairly proud of their shade. I was short for my age, around 5 feet-3 inches. But I didn't mind.

Enough of what I looked like, though, let us start my tale.

I remember it well, it was a beautiful summer day, and I was training in the mountain region-when I was attacked. To this day, I still do not know who exactly had attacked me, all I know was that it was an Akatsuki spy. Back then I knew little about the Akatsuki, only that they were all notorious murderers.

He threw a kunai-knife at me from behind, luckily I dodged it. He then landed in front of me. He wore a black cloak and a hood over his head, so I could not see his face. He held a sword within his hands and charged at me, ready to attack, I blocked it with my own kunai-knife, and the battle went on. After a few minutes, he recoiled back from me, but I was still ready to fight. I made three hand-seals; boar, dragon, tiger-the seals to my specialty ninjutsu. I whipped my right-hand out to the side of my body, and created a ball of fire in palm. People have often compared my jutsu to a 'fire-style version of the Rasengan', but it is nothing like the Rasengan. It is meant to deeply burn, maybe even set the target on fire if used correctly, not to send it spinning like a silly pinwheel. I charged at him, aiming at his stomach-a direct hit. My jutsu affected him quickly, burning almost all of his torso and knocking him to the ground. He did not make a sound, he lay where he fell, motionless. I had never killed anyone before that moment, not once. I stood in shock, denying the fact that he was dead.

"Wonderfully done." a deep voice suddenly said.

I flinched and turned to see a man standing right behind me. He wore a white mask that looked somewhat like the Uchiha Clan's Sharingon, and a black cloak-the very cloak that I could recognize as the Akatsuki cloak. I readied myself with a kunai-knife at hand. "Do not worry," he said in a somewhat-soothing voice, "I will not hurt you." I lowered my kunai a bit. "There we go." he said. "Who are you?" I questioned, though it seems rather odd to ask a masked-man who-he-is, I did not think any of it at the time. "I do not have a specific name anymore, but you may call me Tobi." He turned his head to the dead body, "That was fairly impressive, what you did there." I quickly turned to the body, then slowly back at him, "But, I killed him..." I whispered, slowly looking into his mask. "Yes," he replied, still looking at the body, "But sometimes the only way to make peace is by first making war."

'Sometimes the only way to make peace is by first making war.' Those were the exact words that would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

You're talking about peace, yet your in the Akatsuki, who is not a very peaceful organization." I said, glaring at the dark eye-holes in his mask. "Well you do not seem to be the most peaceful person either," he replied, "After all, you killed my spy." I clenched my teeth in frustration, "I didn't mean to!" I shouted, "He wasn't supposed to die!" I paused, lowering my voice, "That jutsu is not supposed to kill...it is not strong enough to kill." I looked at the rocky ground below me. "Well, the mission he was returning from made him very weak." he added, looking at the body, "Be he attacked you, and you killed him." He looked back at me. "I was only defending myself!" I yelled, he was really beginning to frustrate me now. "Yes! You were defending yourself, but you still attacked back at him!" he voice seemed to raise with every word, "You could have flee'd, you could have left the battle and him to die on his own, but you attacked back, thus killing him!"

I stood there for a while, staring at him. Part of me did not want to believe anything he said, that he was just a mad-man trying to stir me up. But the other part of me, oh, that other part that changed my world! That part is what made me think of him as the truth, that he was the one thing I waited for my whole life, that through him, I would have Redemption in this God-forsaken world. That one part of me, the oh-so-little part, became my whole life.

I looked at him. "I did kill him, didn't I?" I finally said. "How did it feel?" He asked in a hushed voice. I never really was a very violent person. My senei was a Bhuudist monk, he always taught me that acts of terrible violence for selfish needs was never to be followed. I never doubted him, until I actually felt the joy of killing. "It felt..." I paused and scowled at him, "You're just trying to stir me up, aren't you?" I grabbed my kunai-knife, "Well I'll never be one of you, so back off!" In his right eye-hole I saw a Sharingon flash, and the next thing I knew I was in this demented world, my hands nailed to a wooden half-cross. Oh, how it hurt. I wasn't really sure what was going on. I saw him. I felt a pain in my stomach. I coughed up blood. I blacked out.

~~~

I woke up in a gasp. I was in a dark room, lighted by only a candle. "Finally you're awake." I turned, it was Tobi. He was sitting in a chair across from me. I tried to jump up, but a pain swam across my body, and I sat back down. "Don't try to move too much," he said, standing up and walking toward me, "You're in a bad condition-drink this, it will help." He handed me a glass. It looked like water, but at the moment I wasn't sure if I could trust him. "Don't worry, it is water," He said, "Drink. You'll feel better." I drank it, not taking my eyes of his mask. "I'm sorry I had to do that," he said, "I do not want to fight you. I am here to help." "How can you help me?" I said, rathar rudely, "You're part of the Akatsuki, you don't help people, you kill them." "Ah, yes, the common throught that the Akatsuki do nothing but murder all their lives." He replied, "But, you know, there is more to the Akatsuki than just killing."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "Areku, yes?" I nodded, not thinking about how exactly he knew my name. "You life has been filled with violence, you parents were killed by rouge ninjas, yet do you not seek revenge?" I blinked. I haven't thought about my parents in years, I almost forgot that they had died, yet he knew exactly how they did. "H-how did you know that?" I yelled, stuttering. "You are a peaceful person, am I correct?" He said, ignoring my question, "Yet your own sensei was killed in fromt of your eyes, and so were many of your friends." He walked closer to me. "The first person you ever killed in your whole life was my spy. A man you hardly knew." I stared at him, my heart was racing. "You murdered him with a single blow. You try to keep the world in order by staying in the shadows, but you have the power to force the world into order." With every word he said, my heart pounded more and more. "Quiet!" I screamed, "Shut up! You know nothing of me!" I tried to get up, but the pain kept me down. He held my shoulders, "The goal of the Akatsuki is to crate a world without war, a world without anger and pain, the world that you've longed for." I struggled to get away from him, but his grip got tighter. "No, no!" I yelled. "Join me, Areku, and together we can create that world." He put one of his hands on my cheek. "Do it for you parents, Areku, do it for you friends, for the ones you loved." I paused. I could just see my parents there, my friends, my sensei. Just how I remembered them. They were smiling at me.


End file.
